


Psychological Evaluation Interview: 2LT ALBEDO, KANNADI

by J_C_D



Series: Kannadi Albedo [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Canon Compliant, During Canon, Gen, Interviews, Neurodiversity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_C_D/pseuds/J_C_D
Summary: An Immortal Flames officer conducts an interview with a known Warrior of Light and fellow Flames officer.[Occurs somewhere in the background of Heavensward.]
Series: Kannadi Albedo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168502
Kudos: 2





	Psychological Evaluation Interview: 2LT ALBEDO, KANNADI

**CLASSIFIED – CPT OR ABOVE**

Psychological Evaluation Interview: 2LT ALBEDO, KANNADI

Conducted by: CPT MAIMHOV, R’AKA

Amended transcription of audio recorded by Mammet RC-A-113

Date: [ **REDACTED** ]

Q: Good morning, Miss Albedo.

A: Good morning.

Q: How are you feeling today?

A: Well enough, Captain, although I expected a formal interview would begin more formally.

Q: We feel this method is better for employee comfort.

A: Employee, not enlisted?

Q: Personnel resources felt that the term was more casual.

A: It is, which is the problem. It puts me in the wrong frame of mind.

Q: I can see you find that terminology disagreeable, Second Lieutenant. Would it be better to say that _[pause of three seconds]_ civil interpersonal inquiry is more conducive to ascertaining the veracity of an enlisted subject’s psycho-emotional state?

A: _[sighing]_ Yes, actually. Thank you very much. And you have a fallen hair on your shoulder, Captain. It’s been bothering me for nearly a minute.

Q: _[rustling sound]_ Thank you. To rephrase my question, has anything been bothering you lately, misplaced hairs aside?

A: No.

Q: The purpose of this interview is to identify and help you with any mental or emotional burden, however slight. Are you certain there is nothing?

A: I am.

Q: Your records indicate you haven’t had a day off work since you were reinstated after your _[pause of two seconds]_ rather unorthodox return to the world, some [ **REDACTED** ] ago.

A: Accurate.

Q: Are you feeling overworked?

A: Not at all. I enjoy the regimentation.

Q: That is clear. Your subordinates have indicated that even your breaks are scheduled. Most people would feel some degree of stress over such structuring, but you say that you enjoy it?

A: I do. Temporary lightening or cessation of work is nearly as important as the work itself, in terms of personal well-being.

Q: Well good. I agree. Aside from the regimentation, what do you like most about coordinating the Hunt Marks?

A: The variables. The data. There’s quite a lot to work through in a limited frame of time. Furthermore, I feel rather edified in the Flames acknowledging my expertise and giving me such a position. Every day is a satisfactory challenge.

Q: Good, good. Please describe for me a typical day of your work.

A: I awaken at precisely seven, arrange myself and walk upstairs to the office. There I handle any urgent paperwork left for me by my retainers.

Q: You have several retainers, don’t you?

A: I do. Chief among them is Lost Wax, Fyrilwhas Guldornwyn, my adjutant. She does fine work with such organization. If there are no urgent notices that morning, I immediately begin the process of reading ecological reports – also gathered by Lost Wax, incidentally.

Q: How many reports would you say you read each morning?

A: Some tens. They arrive overnight by couriers, and my retainers collect each and have them on my desk by seven-twenty at the latest.

Q: I see. How long do they take to read?

A: Not long. These are daily reports, notations of species and numbers and locations and movements, perhaps even projections based on weather forecasts. I study them until eight, say. By that time the newspapers have come in, so if there was nothing drastically out of order among Eorzea’s wildlife, I read them.

Q: Them?

A: All three majors. The Eye, then the Herald, then the Raven. Every word, twenty minutes each.

Q: Excuse me?

A: _[pause of three seconds]_ The purpose of a newspaper is to convey information. I can’t very well subscribe to publications and then not read them. Besides, someone went to the effort of producing that content. It would be both rude and remiss to ignore it.

Q: But all three every morning, front page to back, that quickly? That’s very impressive.

A: I suppose. The Eye’s abundance of advertisement space does get tiresome, particularly the Chocobonus greengrocer’s abuse of apostrophes exemplified on the ninth of the Second Astral, but the number puzzles make up for it. However, they aren’t quite as engaging as the Herald’s crossword, despite someone over there not knowing how to spell the word “pharmaceutical” two moons and six days ago.

Q: _[pause of five seconds]_ Moving on. After the newspapers, you begin correlating the next day’s Hunt marks, correct?

A: No. By nine, my brigade subordinates have arrived, so they take breakfast on the ground floor.

Q: They eat in your home?

A: Starting their day with a free meal boosts morale immensely. To a one, they are lower-class, and appreciate the indulgence.

Q: I see. Do you join them?

A: Yes, to eat and _[pause of two seconds]_ socialize.

Q: Do you enjoy it?

A: What?

Q: The way you said “socialize” just now suggested you didn’t like doing it.

A: In general only. I find I haven’t enjoyed engaging in directionless conversation since the development of my Echo abilities.

Q: Has it changed in the interim?

A: What?

Q: Has your Echo developed further since your return from Carteneau?

A: Oh. It’s difficult to tell. Do you notice any differences?

Q: I wasn’t the one conducting your interview then, so I can’t say.

A: _[pause of three seconds]_ But you were in the room, in the northwest corner, standing partially behind Lieutenant Aubrey and Commander Ryder. You were wearing gray, and had longer hair, less suited to your aesthetic.

Q: I’m afraid I don’t recall. Incidentally, what color was my neckband that day?

A: The lighting was poor, and most of my attention was on answering General Aldynn’s questions. I believe you wore a cravat in a shade of maroon? But I digress. I do try to find ways to be congenial with my subordinates. Showing interest, asking harmless questions as to their well-being, that sort of thing. They seem to appreciate my presence and gentle inquiry.

Q: Do you feel that those questions are worthwhile?

A: Yes. They promote a sense of community, greatly conducive to work ethic.

Q: But are you interested in how they answer?

A: _[pause of three seconds]_ Yes? How can I not be? I must be attentive to their replies so that I might reply in turn, or ask a new question. That is how conversation works.

Q: Let me rephrase. Do you connect with your subordinates as people or as enlisted?

A: _[extended pause]_

Q: You seem confused.

A: It was a confusing question. Could you perhaps try rephrasing again?

Q: Your subordinates, the men and women under your command.

A: Yes?

Q: When you talk to them, are you talking to them only as a function of your employment and theirs, or do you talk to them out of an interest in who they are outside of work?

A: _[pause of three seconds]_ Outside?

Q: I can see that this topic confuses you, and I need you to know that was not my intent.

A: I realize that, but this is important. They passed security clearance. Why would I need to know more than what their files indicate and what they choose to divulge about themselves? I assumed it was none of my business. Should I ask more, and more often? Are they under suspicion of spying?

Q: No, they are not spies, and no, your level of socializing with them is adequate.

A: Adequate, but not entirely satisfactory?

Q: As their commanding officer, your actions are entirely satisfactory.

A: _[sighing]_ Thank you.

Q: I want to reassure you, Second Lieutenant. It is not vital to either your performance or theirs to be completely aware of every aspect of their lives. I was merely curious as to the extent of your personal interaction with them.

A: Personal is not the same as important. I keep my interactions limited to the latter, because that is what constitutes professionalism.

Q: Do you limit your interactions to that extent with everyone?

A: Yes. Why not? Should I not?

Q: You seem worried.

A: Should I be? I am satisfied with how I conduct myself. I can’t very well learn everything about everyone. The task would never end. I can’t begin something I can’t conclude. It must be completed. But I would have no time for work. The work needs to be done. I can’t abide distractions. _[pause of two seconds]_ I would very much like to continue your order, Captain.

Q: My order?

A: About describing my typical day, please. I was incomplete.

Q: Is that causing undue stress?

A: Yes. Stresses upon stresses, in point of fact. No less than five.

Q: Would you like to list them?

A: Is that an order?

Q: Let us say it is.

A: Then, in order, generalized psychological discomfort. Disconcertion at said discomfort on account of potential negative official assessments thereof. Personal concern about this abundantly obvious lapse in self-regimentation reflecting poorly on myself. Additional concern that my guard could be lowered so easily. Attempted self-mollification that it occurred within a controlled setting failing on account of concerns regarding future promotion prospects hindered by this _[pause of two seconds]_ embarrassment.

Q: I understand, Second Lieutenant. You have no need to worry. Your atypicality is not indicative of ineffectiveness and does not in any way reflect poorly on you or your prospects. It raises only one concern, which I mentioned earlier, namely the opinion of Command that you work too hard. You cannot serve if you serve yourself out. _[pause of five seconds]_ Lieutenant?

A: Thank you. Your point is very well taken. I will endeavor to find time in which to relax. Perhaps I might make clearer the difficulty in that if I were to continue with your initial order, please?

Q: I understand. Please continue.

A: Yes, good, very well, thank you. _[pause of five seconds]_ At precisely ten, I call everyone upstairs to the office and distribute duties for the day, if I have not done so days in advance. I try to keep them together as a unit when a task of monster observation or hazard-zone infiltration becomes necessary for Hunt intelligence, but sometimes circumstances require them in pairs or in singular.

Q: And then?

A: And then my actual work begins. This involves a great deal of variables, sometimes requiring my presence and sometimes not, sometimes leading my subordinates and sometimes not. If I am in the office at fourteen, however, I break ten minutes for tea.

Q: And if you aren’t?

A: I carry a pouch of mulled tea with me at all times. Heating it is trivial.

Q: I see. Do you mind having many variables in a typical day?

A: I can handle them. They are part of the time of day in which variables are scheduled, you see. Even the conclusion of official business and my subsequent bathing and dining may take place at various times of evening. But this is fine, and expected, because they lie within the scheduled variable period. It is a very neat solution, arrived at by much trial and error.

Q: What happens when something unexpected occurs in an unscheduled period?

A: Then something has gone terribly wrong, and it immediately becomes my task to right it.

Q: I see. Do you believe that constitutes professionalism as you see it?

A: Of course. Civilization is a structure of rules and regulations, imposed upon life and even upon time. Adhering to it, even if – no, _especially_ if you make the rules yourself, is the mark of a professional. In a world of finite time and resources such as ours, you see, the greatest crime is waste. Organizing oneself to maximize efficiency is polite, but more importantly it demonstrates that one takes life seriously.

_[Interview Concluded]_

**Summary Assessment:**

The arc of 2LT Albedo’s Echo ability has progressed from mere exacerbation of prior neurodivergence to include, evidently, perfect memory recall. Her commentary regarding the newspapers and my person checks out. A manageable obsession with an exceptional standard of order and efficiency, while clearly indicative of an atypical neurotype, is by no means prohibitive toward promotion. It would in fact serve us well.

Her subordinates, the “Metal Mirrors” brigade, have nothing but praise for her. They claim that her leadership style balances directive with autonomy, her concern for them is sincere, her personal conduct is beyond reproach, and her rigid behavioral quirks are endearing.

Her work speaks for itself. The regularity of Ul’dah’s Hunt schedule owes much and more to her practically mechanical diligence. Her periodic reports are, I am assured by officers of sufficient rank to read them, of great value.

In short, 2LT Albedo is in all ways fit for promotion.

-R.M.


End file.
